


A Break

by Dubusowner



Series: Strip For Me [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubusowner/pseuds/Dubusowner
Summary: Dahyun decided to finish all of her work in one coffee shop and met Jihyo. And maybe a start of something new will bloom.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Strip For Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to commissions, at least to help with my studies. Hehe, I am fine with any content. DM me on my Twitter (Dubusowner) or email me at dahyun0007@gmail.com

"Call me when something happens, 'kay?" Dahyun told her crews, clad with casual clothes and specs, she was also carrying a suitcase where all of the papers she needed to study and sign were inside.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Dahyun went out to her car, maneuvering it to her favorite coffee shop somewhere as she needed a calm and quiet atmosphere to have her mind process.

It's been two days since her last, Nayeon never fails to ask how she was, and she knew the rest would do the same if they had their numbers, but they could ask it on Nayeon so she wondered why they weren't. Her sex with the youngest was tiring but super amazing, they only rest for an hour and then back to the game again, but without the older girls watching, they asked for privacy so they granted it.

She enjoyed her first week with them, and she remembered that she has to make a long-term schedule for each of them but because of their number, a week wasn't enough for each person.

She reached the coffee shop next town and immediately went in, finding her favorite spot next to the glass window so she could see the view while she works. She didn't order yet, she's afraid she might spill some on the important documents so maybe after.

After like an hour the door opened, Jihyo came in unexpectedly, her eyes darting to the side where Dahyun was, and was shocked to see her there. She ordered for two, noticing that her table was full of papers and no food at all, she asked for a tray and ordered chocolate cakes and frappes for both of them, then proceeded to her.

Her workplace was just across the coffee shop, she always orders there but it was her first time seeing Dahyun there.

"Hi, is the seat taken?" She asked playfully, standing across her which surprised Dahyun.

"Oh? Jihyo?" Dahyun creased her forehead, looking at the food she was carrying, and looked around, "Are you with someone? The seat is only for two--"

"No, I'm alone. Mind me sitting with you?"

"No, of course not." Dahyun started picking up the papers to lend some space for the tray, putting the finished documents back in the suitcase. "What are you doing here?"

"The company is just across this." She pointed to the large building across the coffee shop, "I just take a break, I just need one more song."

Dahyun hummed, still not letting away the two food she ordered. "Why did you ordered two frappes? Waiting for someone?"

"No, Dahyun. That's yours. I noticed you're table is empty of food so I ordered for you. Hope you don't mind." Jihyo explained, carefully placing the plate in front of Dahyun. "Eat up."

"That's so sweet of you," Dahyun replied, holding Jihyo's hand while smiling at her genuinely, "I might give you a voucher for my restaurant because of this."

Jihyo chuckled, squeezing Dahyun's soft hand. "You already paid for my overtime stay last time. This is just a little payment for that."

"Nothing could pay how good you were, though. You passed me out and left without bidding goodbye." The younger sulked, starting to eat the chocolate cake. "That shouldn't happen again. Leaving me, not wear me out."

"I figured." Jihyo retorted, sipping to the frappe. "You like it rough. I might get myself ready for that, when's my schedule?"

Dahyun sighed, "That. I haven't decided yet. You see, you're eight over seven. I don't know whom shall I settle with two in a day."

"I'm free whenever. Among the girls, I have the most flexible schedule. I can go home whenever or even work at my house as long as I'll pass the songs in due time." Jihyo suggestively said, propping her arms on the table and put her chin on it.

"But I want you for a day because you're like one of the best." Dahyun unknowingly said, thinking deeply which made Jihyo burst into a hearty laugh.

"You're fluttering me too much, Dahyun." She said with a smile, and Dahyun couldn't deny her beauty with those smiles. "You can partner me up with Chaeyoung, she's the softest and she didn't like rough sex unless was forced to."

"Right. She was hesitant last time. She keeps on apologizing when we woke up in the middle of the night." Dahyun remembered how cute Chaeyoung was those times, she keeps saying sorry while grinding her cock in her.

"I can be in the morning, and Chaeyoung in the night--"

"Nooo! You in the night, I want cuddles with you until morning. You're comfortable." Dahyun protested, not embarrassed about what she was saying instead Jihyo does.

"Do you like me that much?" Jihyo asked in amusement. 

"Maybe I do. Do you mind?" Dahyun told her truthfully, staring straight into her eyes which made her blush.

"I like you too, do you mind?" Jihyo asked sheepishly.

"Definitely not. Are you coming back to the company?"

"My things were inside so probably. Why? Do you want me to stay?" 

Dahyun licked her lower lip, and Jihyo couldn't help but look at those. She's wanting to kiss those luscious lips ever since she saw her, but they were in public so she couldn't. 

"Hmm. I do but maybe I would just wait for you while I finish these documents." She gave her her phone, "I will call you once I'm done. Put your number on my phone, please."

"I have your number," Jihyo confessed, showing her the contacts which had Dahyun name and number.

"Why aren't you texting me?" Dahyun curiously asked, taking back her phone.

"I'm shy. You might be busy with these. Like how I always find you." The older called her number so she could save hers.

"I'm sorry. I'll make sure to not have these on sight next week."

"It's fine. You're kinda hot when you're serious though, plus with those glasses on." Jihyo flirted, sipping on the frappe again while staring at Dahyun.

"I see what you're doing there. How about you go and get your things and I'm abandoning these papers again for you? I kinda miss you in me." She whispered the last sentence, she even raised her foot and places it in between Jihyo's legs.

"Dahyun, you have to finish those. Finish it or I'm not going to go home with you?"

"Man, you're strict. I like it." She put down her foot but not without pressing it to her cock, "You already have power over me. It's scary."

"All for your good, babe." She stood up, putting the tray on her chair so Dahyun could have all the tables again. "Call me when you're done."

"I will. But can't you kiss me now? I was tempted to." Dahyun requested, looking up as she holds her hand to stop her from walking out.

"We're in public. I might not be able to control myself once I have the taste of you again."

Dahyun pouted, "Even just here?" She pointed her cheeks.

Jihyo sighed, could she resist? She couldn't. She leaned in and cupped Dahyun's face, pecking her pouty lips before she let go. "See you later."

"Later, babe." Dahyun winked, picking up the endearment Jihyo called her earlier. She watched as the older walked out of the coffee shop with a huge smile until she went inside the company, then she started working again.

After like two hours of no stopping, Dahyun finished. The sun was setting down and the horizon was painted with orange. She rubbed her eyes as it hurts from reading, she stretched her back and fixed the papers before calling Jihyo, she told her that she's done and was waiting for her to which the latter replied with she's on her way.

"You look tired." Jihyo noticed, circling her arm around Dahyun's waist, taking the suitcase from her hand and was the one to carry it.

"I finished it all. That's good for a whole year of planning so the next months will be not that busy." Dahyun explained, leaning her head to her Jihyo's shoulder while they go out of the shop.

"I'll drive for you, you can sleep until we get to your restaurant." She rubbed her sides softly as she kissed her hair, opening the door for her and shifting to the driver's seat.

"So lucky that you've found me," Dahyun mumbled, she took her phone and placed her address. "Let's go straight to my flat. It's nearer than my restaurant."

"Really? You have a home around here?"

Dahyun nodded, "It's a hotel my mom bought it for me."

"Where are your parents?

Dahyun closed her eyes, Jihyo wished she didn't ask that of the sudden change of atmosphere. "Heaven."

Jihyo stopped the car, good thing there were no cars behind and she was just going out of the parking. She looked at Dahyun apologetically, she pulled her hand, cupped her face, and kissed her lips. It lasted for a while before she separated, and stick their foreheads together, "I'm sorry. Shouldn't have asked that."

The younger smiled tiredly, she pecked Jihyo's lips once more. "It's okay. You didn't know. Plus, it was years ago and I accepted it already."

Jihyo let out a small smile, intertwining their hands as she started driving again towards Dahyun's flat, not saying anything but just holding her hand throughout.

She parked the car in the parking, looking at Dahyun who has her eyes closed. She went out and opened the other side of the car, she tapped her cheeks softly, "We're here, baby. Come so you can rest on a more comfortable bed."

Dahyun hummed and nodded, taking her suitcase from the back before she got out of the car, Jihyo immediately pulling her by the waist.

"Which floor?"

"Seventh. The last room with a white door and gold linings."

"Oh? Reminded me of last week's session." Jihyo chuckled, punching the elevator button. Dahyun only smiled, snuggling closer to Jihyo until she was hugging her and nuzzling on her neck.

The older felt shy, people were going in and out of the elevator and they were there at the very side, Dahyun was cuddling with her and not facing them, while she was meeting their stares.

"Don't mind them, baby," Dahyun mumbled, feeling Jihyo's conscious movements. She pinched her butt which made her slightly jerked and felt her slapped her shoulders playfully. 

"You and your naughty hands." She whispered to her ear.

"They're soft. Sorry, not sorry."

The elevator dinged, indicating that they were on the seventh floor. Dahyun didn't get off from hugging Jihyo so the way they walk was kind of funny. 

"Password?"

"052898."

Jihyo punched it, pushing the door to let themselves in and locking it after. "Change and I'll cook for you."

Dahyun pried her head away from nuzzling on her neck to look at her face, "You can cook?"

"Of course. We're living independently so I have to learn everything. Go and change, I'll see what I can cook."

The younger nodded, walking towards her room as Jihyo started looking for possible food to cook. She settled with tteokboki.

"Jihyo," Dahyun called, the older looked over her shoulder to see her looking at her phone, "Nayeon is calling." 

"Answer it." She said then back to cooking. Dahyun answered the call, putting it on speaker as she sits on the stool.

"Dahyun? You're not in your restaurant?" Nayeon asked as soon she answered.

"You're there? What are you doing there?" Dahyun asked, looking to see Jihyo also curious.

"I was hoping to sneak in." Nayeon chuckled, "Where are you?"

"I'm at home, and oh, uhm with Jihyo."

"Jihyo!?"

"Yes, hello," Jihyo spoke, turning off the stove and getting the plates. "I'll tell them that you're being greedy."

"Hey, I'm not! And you're the one who's with her." She banterer, sounding sulky.

"But we're not having sex? I accidentally found her near the company, and she's tired so she needs me." Jihyo pushed the plate with tteokboki to Dahyun, "Eat up, baby."

"Baby!?" Nayeon called out, "I thought I'm only your baby, Dahyun?"

Jihyo sat beside her and started eating as well, listening to their conversation.

"You're all my baby in bed," Dahyun said in a matter of factly to which Jihyo giggled.

"Valid but still."

"You're disturbing us, Nayeon. Wait for your schedule and don't sneak in. I'm staying here until tomorrow so bye!"

"Wait-" She ended the call.

"She'll get it to you when you get home," Dahyun warned, chuckling.

"She won't. They're scared of me." Jihyo said, standing up to clean her plates. "Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"Yes, in the bathroom. Let's brush our teeth together." Dahyun pulled Jihyo into the bathroom, giving her the brush and the paste. Jihyo thanked her and started brushing her teeth.

After it, she saw Dahyun puckered her lips, understanding it, she claimed them, putting her hands behind her head to deepen it. She carried Dahyun and walked their way to the bedroom without separating their mouths. Dahyun opened her mouth when Jihyo asked for her permission, their tongues fought for dominance.

"Wait, wait. " Jihyo pulled out, panting, lips already plumped. "You're tired, you should rest."

"But I feel empty." Dahyun pouted to which she bussed it away. "Can we at least sleep naked? I want to feel you."

Jihyo looked at her, dubious about it but gave away when Dahyun pouted more. She sighed and started stripping, "Fine."

"Yay!" Dahyun beamed and stripped as well, pushing Jihyo down as soon as there were no clothes left. She bit her lip as she rubbed her clit on her length before she sank into it, both moaning. "Don't pull it until we wake up."

"As if I have a choice."

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to commissions, at least to help with my studies. Hehe, I am fine with any content. DM me on my Twitter or email me at dahyun0007@gmail.com


End file.
